User blog:Sunny With A Chance Of Happiness/Aftermath - Eli, Drew and Adam
"Nice place you got there" "Thanks, by the way thanks for clearing time on your planner for me Eli." "No problem, Claire and I have been trying to patch things up lately, I really dont't want it to be over before it began you know?" "Ya I kinda get, common lets get out of hear before Drew comes I REALLY dont want him to express himself some more. I mean for two whole weeks he was balling his eyes out and-" Before Adam could finish his sentence Drew was walking down the stairs with a pair of sweats on "Ok, even I'M wearing a uniform, not my best look but dude you look like a toatl mess" "Hey, Eli" "Eli! So I have an idea! Lets go, you like NOW and drive far, far away and it would give Drew some time to think and other prissy girly things ok?!" Eli gave Adam a blank but yet expressive look on his face and turned his head around now facing Drew "Common Drew, take a shower get dresssed and meet me downstairs your riding with us today" "Um thanks Eli as much as I'' love riding in a death mobile im gonna have to pa-" "OK he said no so...bye Drew good luck have fun dont die ok bye!" "Dont listen to him Drew, just skip the shower but not the deoderant and get dressed, maybe we can stop by the dot and have somthing to eat and talk about it" "Wow Goldsworthy, I didnt know the creapt keeper had feelings" "Ya well I do for this one girl but im afraid thats not good enough" ''Both Drew and Eli looked at each other sensing there sadness and guilt, while Adam simply rolled his eyes and sighed in dissapoinment "Fine Common Drew get dressed and hurry up, but I swear if there is anymore crying...." "Im done crying, now its time to get our girls back!" "Well I have mine......I think" Adam and Eli both waited downstairs for Drew to finish, a few minutes later Drew was ready to go and all three of the boys got in the car and drove of to the dot "So wait he pulled out a KNIFE?!" "Crazy huh? But If I have never slipped epicac in his drink this would have never happend" "God this khaki's are ichy" "Hey at least thre not riding up your-" Before Drew could finish his sentence he saw Claire and Ali both sitting outside "Uh oh, yo Eli check it out Ali and Claire, do you wanna say hi?" "Why do I have to decied?! Im not exactly the best person at making choices, so its your call Drew." "ME? I cheated on my girlfriend! Adam choose" "What why me? If this soo hard then filp a coin or somthing" "Thats not a bad idea bro" "I was kidding!!" "Eli got a penny?" "Are you two serious?" "Yup right here." "Ok heads we see them tail we dont, ok" "ok here it goes...." Please leave your comments, and predictions on the next chapter below, and fan fic dates will be on my wall AND REMEMBER TO SPREAD THE WORD! :DDD Category:Blog posts